Sugar Scouts
by KakyuuHime1
Summary: Based on Sailor Moon, it follows the adventures of the Sugar Scouts, and their quest to save the planet Wonka from the VegaVerse.
1. Episode 1: A Sweet Beginning

*DISCLAIMER* This story is based heavily on Sailor Moon. If you sue me for using the story line, you're not gonna get anything! And the Sugar Scouts and all of its characters are Copyright: Sarah Maynard, Summer of 2000!  
  
Sugar Scouts  
  
One day, in a galaxy far, far away, three girls were walking home from school.  
"Hey, guys, did you get that math assignment?" asked the one wearing a red shirt with black sleeves and pants, with shoulder length brown hair.  
"No way." replied another, wearing an oversized yellow shirt and jeans, with bright purple hair up in a ponytail.  
"I did!" exclaimed the last, wearing a pink shirt with the word "Angel" on the front and jeans, with shoulder length black hair.  
"Of course you did, Aimee", replied the brown haired girl.  
"Yeah, you're a child genius", remarked the purple haired girl.  
"Oh, come, Jessica", Aimee said to the purple haired girl. "You could get it, too, if you studied. You too, Sarah."  
"Me? Study??? I don't think so!" Sarah replied, a sweatdrop appearing on her forehead.   
As the girls continued to chat, they didn't realize three cats sitting up on a windowsill were watching them.  
"Are you sure those girls are the ones?" asked the blue cat to the pink one.  
"Yes, I'm positive, Mint", the pink cat replied. "Winter Green checked."  
"You checked twice, Winter Green?" Mint asked.   
"Yeah, Fruitti was right. Hard to believe those girls are the ones who'll save the planet", replied Winter Green as they peered down at the girls, as they headed into The Candy Café, the girls' favorite hangout.  
Meanwhile, a small group of villains were plotting their attack.  
"We must rid this planet of all sweets and make the people of Wonka our slaves!" cried the leader. "Tomato Head, you will be the first to launch an attack!"  
A man with a giant tomato as a head stepped forward.   
"I won't fail you, Queen Veggie!" he exclaimed and teleported to his place of attack.  
Sarah and her friends Aimee and Jessica had just finished their homework and snack and were heading home.  
Sarah yawned. "I'm soo ready for a nap. How bout.. Hey!"  
Someone bumped into Sarah.  
"Why don't you watch where you're going?" she yelled to the person.   
"Sorry", came the quiet reply. Sarah looked up. It was the cutest guy! He had golden hair and deep blue eyes. Little hearts appeared in place of Sarah's eyes. What a hunk, she thought to herself.   
"Um.. I'm sorry, too. I should have been watching where I was going, too. My name's Sarah", she said, "and this is Aimee and Jessica."  
"I'm Mason. Please to meet you chocolate head."  
"Hey! My name's Sarah!"  
"Sorry, but your head reminds me of chocolate", he said, smiling.   
"Errrrrrrrrrrgh, you're such a jerk!" she exclaimed, storming off, with Aimee and Jessica at her heels.  
Mason watched her as they walked off. That girl, he thought, it's like I know her.  
Tomato Head arrived at the Taffy Corner Shop. At last, he thought, time to launch my evil plan. People were beginning to stare at the man with the giant tomato head. He threw tomato bombs at them. Panic began to set in. If a person was hit by a tomato, they turned into tomato zombies, chanting, "Must destroy candy. Must destroy candy." Suddenly, Sarah and her friends turned the corner and saw the horrible scene. Sarah screamed.  
"Oh my gosh, what happened to the people?" Aimee exclaimed.  
"They've turned into tomato zombies!!" Jessica cried.  
Suddenly, the three cats ran up to them and all three flipped forward, causing a pink and purple wand, a blue and purple wand, and a green and purple wand to appear.   
"What the…" stammered Sarah.  
"Girls, my name is Fruitti and you all are the Sugar Scouts. You are destined to defend and protect this world from the evil Queen Veggie. Now," Fruitti said turning to Sarah, "You are Sailor Lollipop, the leader."  
"And you," Mint said to Aimee, "are Sailor Popsicle.  
"You're Sailor Gummy Bear, Jessica", said Winter Green.  
"Now quickly girls", said Fruitti, "hold up these wands and say Lollipop Candy Power, Popsicle Candy Power, and Gummy Bear Candy Power!  
"LOLLIPOP CANDY POWER!"  
"POPSICLE CANDY POWER!"  
"GUMMI BEAR CANDY POWER!"  
As they held up the sticks ribbons and sparkles flew out around them and music played. As Sarah transformed, lollipops, ribbons, and sparkles flew around her, forming a white body suit with a purple collar, and a pink bow with a lollipop in the center. She spun around lifting her arms up, to make white gloves with pink ends. As she spun some more, knee high purple boots formed on her feet. As spun around again, a purple skirt and a pink bow formed around her. She came to a stop with her hand on her hip and the other making a peace sign.   
As Aimee transformed, popsicles, ribbons and sparkles flew around her, forming a white body suit with a blue collar, and a purple bow with a popsicle in the center. She spun around lifting her arms up, to form white gloves with purple ends. As she spun around another time, blue high heels formed on her feet. Spinning once more, a blue skirt and a purple bow formed around her. She came to a stop with her hand up in the air and the other on her hip.   
As Jessica transformed, gummy bears, ribbons, and sparkles flew around her, forming a white body suit with a green collar, and a purple bow with a gummy bear in the center. She spun around lifting her arms up, to form white gloves with green ends. As she spun around some more, short green boots formed on her feet. Spinning again, a green skirt and a green bow formed. She came to a stop with her arms pointing out diagonally.   
They stared at each other.   
"Whoa! This is way cool!" exclaimed Sarah  
"Really!" exclaimed Jessica and Aimee in unison.  
"Girls, the monster!" Fruitti yelled.   
"Right!" they all said.  
"HEY YOU!" Sarah shouted. Tomato Head stopped throwing tomato bombs.   
"YEAH YOU! HOW DARE YOU ATTACK THE INNOCENT PEOPLE! FOR THAT I'LL PUNISH YOU!"   
"To protect the world from.. ", Sailor Popsicle said.  
"Melted ice cream! And..", Sailor Lollipop exclaimed.  
"Hungry children!" finished Sailor Gummy Bear.  
"To defend the universe from..", Sailor Lollipop started.  
"Full concession stands! And", Sailor Popsicle yelled.  
"Uneaten ice cream sundaes!" finished Sailor Gummy Bear.  
"BECAUSE WE'RE.." they all yelled.  
"Sailor Lollipop! I may look sweet, but what you see is definitely not what you get!"   
"Sailor Popsicle! If you lick me, you'll get a sugar high! Not to mention a kick in the butt!"  
"Sailor Gummy Bear! You want trouble? Well, you're looking at it! I may be gummy, but I'm a bear! So look out!"  
"WE'RE THE SUGAR SCOUTS!" they all yelled.  
"Cute. Real cute." Tomato Head replied. "Are these the people who are going to stop me? You've got to be kidding! Take this!" He hurled a tomato bomb at them, but a Hershey Bar stopped it!  
"Hey! What was that!" exclaimed Tomato Head.  
"How dare you try and deprive this world of things that are sweet! I won't let you! I am Tuxedo Hershey!"   
They looked up at a streetlight, where a man was standing. He was wearing a brown tuxedo suit, a white mask, and a Hershey's Kiss hat.   
"Who's this clown?" asked Tomato Head. "No matter. I'll destroy him too!"   
"Sugar Scouts! Use your wands!", cried the three cats.  
"Our wands?" they asked.  
Suddenly, three wands dropped from the sky. One was a lollipop, another a popsicle, and the third was a gummy bear on a stick.   
"All right! Way cool!" the girls exclaimed.  
Sailor Popcicle took her wand and began to wave her wand slowly back and forth in front of her, little icicles forming. She bends down and spins up, the icicles sparkling as the form little ribbons around her. She finally brings her wand up and aims it towards Tomato Head, who was going after Tuxedo Hershey. She yells "POPSICLE BLUEBERRY FREEZE" and closes her eyes. A mass of blue ice emits from it and hurtles toward him. As it hits him, the blue ice freezes him, rendering him unable to move.  
"My turn!" said Gummy Bear.  
She holds up her wand, little green bears swirling from it and swirling around her in a long ribbon. Green lightning shoots down from the sky as she yells "GUMMI BEAR FRUITTI CRASH!" and points her wand to the frozen Tomato Head. The green lightning shoots out to electrocute him.  
Quickly, Lollipop steps up.  
She holds her wand up against her face, her eyes closed. She raises her wand up in the air and little sparkling lollipops swirl around it. She twirls around, letting the wand flow with her. She comes to a stop, opening her eyes and holding her wand to the side. She waves the wand back and forth, chanting "Lollipop Kawaii.. BLAST!", then comes to a stop as lollipops, sparkles, and ribbons flow from the wand and hit the weakened Tomato Head, destroying him.  
"AHHHHHHH!!" he screamed as he disintegrated into a pile of dust.  
"Well, done, Sugar Scouts! You've proved teamwork is the best! Bye now!" Tuxedo Hershey said, as he disappeared.  
Little hearts appeared again in Sarah's eyes.   
"What a hunk!" she gushed. Popsicle and Gummy Bear rolled their eyes. The cats ran up.  
"Very good, scouts! We're very proud of you! Queen Veggie should be shaking in her shoes at the sight of you!" Fruitti exclaimed.  
"Thanks, Fruitti." Lollipop said, as she kneeled down to pick her up. Popsicle picked up Mint and Gummy Bear picked up Winter Green.  
"You girls have a long and hard fight. But I'm sure you will succeed", remarked Mint as Winter Green and Fruitti nodded.  
"As long as you work as a team, you'll defeat Veggie!" Winter Green told them.  
Lollipop held out her hand.   
"Scouts forever?" she asked. Gummy Bear and Popsicle put theirs over hers.  
"Scouts forever" they said.   
The End.... or is it?  
  



	2. Episode 2: A New Partner

Sailor Moon is property of Naoko Takeuchi and Kodansha. Hershey Bars are property of Hershey. Gundam Wing is property of Sunrise.  
  
Sugar Scouts. Ch. 3  
  
Sarah, Aimee, and Jessica were walking home from school, their cats perched on their shoulders. Sarah lifted her arms behind her head and yawned.  
"Boy, it's hard being a super-hero, plus being a teenage girl, dealing with homework, marching band, AND keeping up with a social life!" she said.  
"Well, you could cut down on TV, computer, and giggling on the phone!" Fruitti muttered.  
Aimee and Jessica laughed.  
Suddenly, Sarah waved to someone.  
"Hi Melanie!" she called to a tall blond girl. She turned as Sarah was running up.  
"Oh, hi Sarah! Did you watch Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing yesterday?" she asked, smiling. "Oh, is this your cat?"  
"Oh, yeah. This is Fruitti. Of course I saw SM! And how could I miss eyecandy like the Gundam boys?" she replied, laughing. Sarah turned back to Aimee and Jessica.  
"Hey, guys! I'll see you tonight at the meeting!" she called to them and turned back to Melanie.   
"C'mon! I want to talk to you!" she said and started off.  
As Melanie talked, Fruitti felt some weird vibes.  
"See you tomorrow, Melanie!" she called and stepped inside her house.  
"Sarah, there's something strange about that girl, Melanie." Fruitti said to her.  
"Melanie? No way!"  
  
Meanwhile, Queen Veggie was planning the next attack with her general, Asparagus.  
"Those miserable Sugar Scouts keep interupting out plans! I need precious human energy for our plan to go on! Find a way for us to destroy them!" Queen Veggie roared to Asparagus. The general nodded and phased out.  
Suddenly, Sarah's lollipop wrist watch started beeping.  
"What the? Another attack?" she muttered.  
"Quick, Sarah! We've got to hurry!" Fruitti yelled and they rushed out of the house.  
She quickly ran to the site of the attack.  
"Oh, no! The Chocolate Malt Shop!" she cried and quickly sounded the alert to Aimee and Jessica.  
"Right! We'll be there!" they said.  
"Transform now, Sarah!" Fruitti cried as the broccoli monster captured another victim.  
"Right!" she said and held up her lollipop transformation pen.  
As she holds it up, and shouts "Lollipop Candy Power!", the symbol of Lollipop flies out, as her nails flash purple. Her body appears, as ribbons, lollipop swirls and sparkles fly around her. The ribbons circle around her body, forming her body suit, and purple collar. A pink ribbon flies around her front, forming the pink front bow. The Lollipop broach sparkles brightly. She spins, lifting her arms up, as the ribbons climb up her arms and form her gloves, with pink ends. She spins around another time, bending at the middle, as if bowing, as the ribbons trail down and form her knee high purple boots. She lifts herself up again, spinning around. The ribbons circle around her waist and form her purple skirt, also forming her pink back bow. She spins around once more, her tiara forming from the Lollipop symbol glowing bright on her forehead, as her choker and earrings sparkle. She spins around just once more, then stops, posing, her hand forming a peace sign, and her hand upon her hip.  
She quickly assumes her position of yelling at the enemy.  
"Hey you! How dare you try to and destroy my favorie hangout!" she cried angrily to the monster, which resembled a broccoli.  
Sailor Lollipop quickly ran to it, trying to get it's attention.  
"Hey! You're supposed to pay attention to my speech!" she yells.  
The monster turned around and glared at her with evil red eyes.  
"Eep.." Sailor Lollipop said.  
The monster was about to strike when a Hershey Bar stopped it.  
"How dare you destroy people's love and wors- Ahh!" Tuxedo Hershey's Speech was cut off as another monster grabbed him.  
Sailor Popsicle and Sailor Gummi Bear arrived just in time to get captured.  
"What are we going to do?" cried Sailor Gummie Bear.  
THe cats tried to claw through the broccoli ropes holding them, but were drained of their energy.  
"Oh, no! Fruitti!" Sailor Lollipop yelled, struggling to free herself.  
"Mint!" cried Popsicle.  
"Wintergreen!" screamed Gummi Bear.  
Suddenly, something slashed through the vines and the 3 scouts were free!  
The vines fell to the ground as the Sugar Scouts turned to see a figure crouching on the ground. The figure stood and faced them. It was another scout!  
"Who are you?" asked Sailor Lollipop.  
"I'm Sailor Oreo!" seh replied, and turned to face the monster.  
"Oh, no! He's getting away!" yelled a very weak Fruitti.  
Oreo reaised her sword and stuck a pose. She twirled around, a thick white haze gathering. She brought her sword up once again as the haze swirled around it. She spun once more and lowered her sword to her middle.  
"Oreo.. Ice Frosting.. ENGULF!" she screamed as the haze swirled down into the sword and shot out to swirl around the monster and engulf it.   
"Now Sailor Lollipop!" she yelled.  
"Right!"  
Her Lollipop Wand appears, her brooch glowing. She holds her wand against her face, her eyes closed. She raises her wand up in the air and little sparkling lollipops swirl around it. She twirls around, letting the wand flow with her. She comes to a stop, holding her wand to the side. She waves the wand back and forth, chanting "Lollipop Kawaii.. BLAST!", then comes to a stop as lollipops, sparkles, and ribbons flow from the wand and hit the monster, destroying it.  
Lollipop grinned, but then remembered Tuxedo Hershey She ran over to his fallen figure and brought him up into her lap.  
"Wake up.." she murmurs softly, stroking his hair gently.  
He stirred and woke, groaning softly. His deep blue eyes looked up at her and she smiled. He quickly stood up and jumped to the roof.  
"Good work, Scouts.." he said and disappeared.   
Sailor Lollipo felt a hand on her shoulder.  
"Who's cuter? Tuxedo Hershey or the Gundam guys?"   
Sailor Lollipop gased and turned to face Sailor Oreo.  
"M-Melanie?" she asked.  
Sailor Oreo smiled and nodded as a small dog left down beside her.   
"Well, well.. If it isn't Cookies, the other guardian." Mint remarked dryly.  
"Heya Mint.. Been a logn time since I had a chew toy." he replied.  
The scouts laughed at the bickering guardians and Lollipop looked longingly at the window where he disappeared from.   
'Those blue eyes..' she thought. 'They look so familiar..'  
  
He awoke shivering and afraid. Not many things scared him, but the horrible dream he had just been witness to scared him a lot. The feeling of helplessness that haunted him as he watches the mysterious girl with the chocolate brown hair had been attacked. But suddenly the end of the dream came into focus. The girls had won; there had been four of them. Teamwork is best is what he had called as he left. It felt so real, but it had to be a dream. There was no way there were Sugar Scouts, it just couldn't be. As he had woken up he had closed his hand tightly into a fist, but now he opened it up and found it sticky. Reaching over and turning on the lamp beside his bed he examined his hand, sniffed it, and licks the rich and sweet smelling brown mush from his hand. It was chocolate. All the stuff he thought was a dream was real. And he was Tuxedo Hershey, but it couldn't be, it was impossibility. Or was it? Suddenly the last moments of the evening slipped back into his mind. If it were the truth, if it wasn't a dream then the Scouts were in trouble, and his heart told him he had to stop it. 


	3. Episode 3: Candy Kisses

*DISCLAIMER* This story is heavily based on the anime and manga of Sailor Moon. I do not own it, just the characters in this story. "Sugar Scouts" is copyright Sarah Maynard, summer of 2000.  
  
Sarah and her little group walked home. It had been a few weeks since the last attack. Melanie joined the group and fit in well. They were all best friends and were heading to Sarah's house for a sleepover.  
"Your mom's pretty cool to let us spend the night, including our pets." Melanie said to Sarah.  
Sarah just rolled her eyes.  
"I had to clean the whole house, and I have to clean it after. Plus I'm getting pretty good grades in my classes." she replied.  
"Good thing, too. I might've been kicked out of the house if you hadn't." Fruitti said.  
"Hey! I've got everything together!" Sarah yelled and turned around to face her friends. "Have a lil faith in me!"  
She grinned and gave her friends a peace sign, then promptly slammed into someone.   
"Ack! I'm so sorry!" she said, turning around and rubbing her head.  
"Oh, hi Mason!" I haven't seen you slithering around lately." she said, looking up to the blond hair, blue eyed guy.  
"Well, I haven't had you around to bother. Watcha been up to, Chocolate Head?" he replied, tilting his head slightly and smirking at her.   
"URGH!! I wish you'd stop calling me that! My name is Sarah!" she cried, and stormed off, dragging a sweatdropping group of friends.  
Fruitti rolled her eyes as they were finally out of Mason's sight.   
"Really, Sarah. Do you have to yell like that every time you see that boy?"   
"YES! He makes me so mad!" she shouted to her guardian.  
"Alright, alright.. Sheesh.." Fruitti replied, stroking her ear, as the rest of the group burst into laughter.   
Once as Sarah's house, the fun began.  
"You know.. I got some weird vibes from those two new girls, Jennifer and Rochelle.."  
Melanie nodded. "You think they could be new scouts?"   
"Possibly.." Fruitti replied.  
"Come to think of it.. I felt some weird vibes around Alyssa." Sarah said, looking thoughtful.  
"Mint, why don't you tell us all you know about the Sugar Scouts legend." Aimee asked to her blue guardian.  
"Well, we know there are a few more scouts out there. Sailor Lollipop is the leader. So, do act like it!" Mint said, staring directly at Sarah, who was sweatdropping.  
"Anyway, there is something more to the Sugar Scouts legend. I says that among you is the Candy Princess. She will be the one to defeat the evil forces, along with all of your powers, using the legendary Candy Staff."  
"Wow.." Jessica said, a dreamy look in her eyes.   
"What about Tuxedo Hershey? Where does he fit in?" Sarah asked, thinking of his deep blue eyes.  
"We're guessing he's the Chocolate Prince, the love of the Candy Princess." Wintergreen replied.  
Sarah wondered who among them would be the princess. She thought of the times that Tuxedo Hershey had helped her and the way he had looked at her when he had woken up from the fight against the broccoli monster. She sighed, but was brought back down to Wonka by Aimee shaking her.  
"C'mon.. let's watch some movies." she said, and they settled in, digging into the snacks Sarah had brought up. But Sarah couldn't think about anything else, but Tuxedo Hershey and the Candy Princess.  
  
Queen Veggie walked to the altar of the mighty VegaForce.  
"Oh, mighty VegaForce, I offer you this precious energy, in exchange for your help in conquering Wonka and defeating the Sugar Scouts." she said, holding her hands out, her head bowed. A swirling ball of light flew from her hands and disapeared as a dark green mas of energy appeared.  
"You must find the Candy Staff.. It's power is limitless and necessary to us. "Once the staff is in our grasp, the Candy Princess will be nothing to us." a voice hissed.  
"Yes, my lord." Queen Veggie murmured, bowing, then rose to her feet.   
  
A voice was calling out to him. He ran up to a big stone monument.  
"Where are you?" he called out.  
Suddenly, a figure in a wispy dress and long hair flowing in the wind appeared. Her face was hidden but something upon her forehead glowed.  
"Please help me live again.." the figure whispered. "Find the Candy Staff.."  
"Wait! Who are you?" he called out to her, his brown cape frlowing in the wind.  
Mason awoke in his apartment. He panted, and sat up in his bed.  
"So.. I really am Tuxedo Hershey.." he murmured. "Sailor Lollipop.."  
  
Sarah couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about Tuxedo Hershey and the legend of the Candy Princess. She got dressed and quietly crept out to take a walk.  
Suddenly, a squash monster grabbed her.  
"Mwahahaha! Your energy is mine!" it hissed.  
Sarah tried to scream, but found herself weakening. She stopped struggling, and sagged in the monster's arms. Suddenly, a hershey bar hit the monster's arms. It hissed and dropped Sarah, who had fainted. Tuxedo Hershey fought against the monster, but it disappeared. He turned to Sarah, who lay crumpled on the ground. He gently picked her up, and took off.  
When he arrived at his apartment, he layed her gently on his bed. He knew it was risky, but she needed to rest, and the street was not a good place to rest.  
He removed his hat, but kept his mask on, in case she woke up. He brushed some hair from her face.   
"What kind of monster would attack an innocent girl?" he whispered softly. Suddenly, he caught sight of a small object in her hand.  
"What's this.." he wondered, and reached over to grasp it.  
It was Sailor Lollipop's transformation pen.   
He gasped.  
'Sarah is Sailor Lollipop?!' he thought, looking at her face. 'It can't be..'  
He touched the pen to her forehead, and a small symbol glowed on her forehead. He covered his eyes as there was a bright flash of light. When he looked back, Sailor Lollipop lay before him.  
His grasp on the pen loosened and it fell as he stared at her.  
'I can't believe it..' he thought. 'She really is Sailor Lollipop..'  
  
Sarah groaned loudly as she began to wake up.  
She opened her eyes and found herself in someone's apartment, and transformed.  
"Hmm.. I guess I must've been transforming when the monster grabbed me." she said to herself.  
She looked around the apartment, and caught sight of something laying on the couch. She pulled herself up from the bed and walked towards it. She reached the couch and bent over to take a closer look at the object. It was a mask lying on top of a brown cape.  
"What the.." she said aloud.  
"I guess you've found out my secret." a voice said out of nowhere.  
She gasped, being startled, and turned, almost dropping the mask. It was Mason.  
"Mason?!" she said, her mouth hanging open.  
"Yeah.. You've found out who I really am.. Sarah." he said softly.  
She blinked and walked up to him. She held up the mask to his face. She looked up into his eyes. She studied his face, and remembered the night Sailor Oreo arrived. She gasped.  
"You ARE Tuxedo Hershey!" she said, lowering the mask.  
"And you're Sailor Lollipop." he said, smiling a bit. He then frowned and raised his hand to the Lollipop jewel in her tiara.  
'Could it be..?' he asked himself.  
She looked up at him, confusion apparent on her face.  
"We better get you home. It's late." he said, smiling and turning away from her.  
"Oh.. Right." she said softly.  
He retrieved his mask and cape and turned to her.   
"Ready?" he asked, and she nodded. He then picked her up into his arms.  
"Whoa!" she cried, throwing her arms around his neck.  
He smiled and headed out towards the balcony.  
Her eyes boggled when she saw how high up they were. She closed her eyes tight adn wrapped her arms more securely around his neck.  
He jumped and off they flew. She clutched at his cape, keepinhg her eyes tightly closed.  
"Scared of hieghs?" he whispered to her.  
She meekly nodded and he tightened his grip on her. He spotted the place where he picked her up, and went in for a landing. He set her down gently and she unwrapped her arms from around his neck.  
"Well, I guess I better get home." she said softly, looking up at him.  
"Oh yeah." he said, blushing as he unwrapped his other hand from her waist. She blushed too, and smiled up at him.  
"Thanks for rescuing me and all." she said, her voice low.  
He nodded and they gazed at each other for a long time. Their faces inched closer and closer until their lips were about to touch when the monster that attacked Sarah earlier jumped out.  
They broke apart and turned as the monster launched itself at them.  
Sarah narrowed her eyes and pointed the Lollipop Wand at it.  
"How dare you steal my energy then ruin a moment! On behalf of Love and Innocence, I will defeat you!" she said, her voice full of anger.  
Her wand appears and floats in the air. She appears and reaches out to grab it. She spins around slowly, her eyes closed and then comes to a stop hold her wand horizontally in front of her. She says "Lollipop!" as she raises it up in the air, then says "Sugar!", as she goes down on one knee. She finally shouts "Love Shock!" as the wand glows and sends out thousands of little hearts and lollipops. The squash monster is hit with a giant lollipop and is destroyed, having been reduced to a pile of gleaming white sugar.  
Sailor Lollipop smirks in triumph and turned to Tuxedo Hershey. She blinks as she realized he has disappeared.  
"Good job, Sailor Lollipop." she heard, and looked up.  
"You proved you're able to defeat an enemy by yourself." Tuxedo Hershey said to her, smiling gently.  
"Hope to see you soon.." he said softly, and flew off.  
She watched him fly off as she detransformed.  
"Hope to see you, too.." she murmured. 


End file.
